This invention relates in general to the field of modular electronic systems, and particularly to a card shelf thermal energy transfer system and method.
Modular electronic systems are generally configured as a card shelf to optimize space efficiency within a central office on other similar facility. Card shelves include individual plug-in electronic module cards having different functions that communicates across a backplane. The electronic cards may have different thicknesses depending upon the amount of electronic circuitry contained in each electronic card. The electronic cards may also have flanges on the top or bottom which fit into grooves in the card shelf for sliding the electronic cards into the card shelf and plugging the electronic cards into connectors located in the backplane of the card shelf.
The card shelf may also include an open or perforated top and bottom portion to allow thermal energy generated by the electronic cards during operation to escape the card shelf. Additionally, the card shelf may include a fan assembly for directing airflow through the card shelf to dissipate thermal energy generated by the electronic cards during operation.
Known card sleeves present certain drawbacks. For example, to maximize space within a card shelf, electronic cards are placed in close proximity to one another. As a result, dissipation of thermal energy generated by the electronic cards during operation may be difficult or inadequate to maintain proper operation of the electronic cards. The thermal energy generated by the electronic cards may cause a fire to ignite within the card shelf, thereby damaging one or more of the electronic cards. Additionally, electronic cards in close proximity to one another may result in cross coupling of electromagnetic interference between the cards.
Including fan assemblies in known card shelves also presents certain drawbacks. For example, a partially filled card shelf may cause airflow generated by the fan assembly to be directed around the electronic cards to areas of less resistance. Although dummy cards may be inserted into the card shelf to compensate for misdirected airflow, a variety of thicknesses of dummy cards must be maintained to replace removed electronic cards or fill open areas in the card shelf.
The present invention provides a card shelf thermal energy transfer system and method that addresses short comings of prior systems and methods. In particular, dividers are provided between electronic cards that improve passive and active thermal energy transfer within the card shelf.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a card shelf includes a backplane and a plurality of slots each configured to receive an electronic card adapted for engagement with the backplane. A plurality of dividers are disposed between slots in the card shelf. Each divider is configured for high absorption of thermal energy generated by the electronic card.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for transferring thermal energy from an electronic card in a card shelf includes providing a divider configured for high absorption of thermal energy adjacent to the electronic card in the card shelf. Thermal energy generated by the electronic card is absorbed in the divider and transferred away from the electronic card via the divider.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved method and system for passively transferring thermal energy generated by the electronic cards away from the electronic cards. In particular, the dividers are provided between the electronic cards to passively remove thermal energy generated by the electronic cards. The dividers may include a coated, roughened or suitable surface to improve heat absorption. Preferably, the dividers are coupled to a heatsink for efficiently transferring the thermal energy absorbed by the dividers away from the electronic cards.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a card shelf with reduced cross coupling of electromagnetic interference between the electronic cards. In particular, the dividers reduce cross talk and electromagnetic interference between each electronic card. As a result, data and other errors caused by such interference is reduced.
Still another technical advantage of the present invention includes improved airflow through a partially filled card shelf. In particular, the dividers improve airflow from a fan system through the card shelf by equalizing the airflow through each area of the card shelf.
Yet another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a card shelf and method for preventing propagation of thermal failures throughout the card shelf. For example, a failure of an electronic card may cause a fire to ignite within the card shelf. The dividers which are disposed adjacent to each electronic card prevent propagation of the fire to an adjacent electronic card.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.